Aishiteru, Okaa-san
by Furukawa Kana
Summary: "Jadi, sebagai permintaan maaf, Ji-san harus setiap hari mengunjungi Inojin."/"Tidak apa, Ino. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan tiap hari bersama kalian."/"Aku juga masih butuh seorang wanita untuk mengurusiku, bukan hanya aku namun juga Sarada."/Prolog-chap 1/Warning Inside/SasuIno/RnR Please?


**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Aishiteru, Okaa-san**_ **Furukawa Kana**

 **Warning : Newbie,** **AU,** **OOC, typo(s), EYD hancur, deskripsi kurang, abal, dll.**

 **A/N : Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukanlah kesengajaan. Plot fic ini murni punya saya dan jika menemukan kesamaan dengan cerita lain, mohon konfirmasi. Hope you like, minna ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read.**

 **8.47 AM**

 _Aquamarine_ itu menatap jam yang tergantung dengan rapi di dinding yang berada di ruangan penuh dengan bunga. Hembusan napas terdengar, dan selanjutnya ialah jemari lentik itu dengan cekatan merangkai bunga warna-warni dihadapannya. Gadis-ah wanita itu memasang mimik khawatir.

Wanita itu ialah Yamanaka Ino. Tahun ini ia menginjak umur yang ke 30 tahun, namun tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia telah berkepala tiga. Ia masih saja manis, terlihat dewasa, rambutnya _ponytail_ panjang dan berwarna _blonde_. Tak ada yang berubah kecuali ia tak menampilkan kesan seksi seperti dulu. Ia... Benar-benar terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

Ino masih terlihat khawatir. Sesekali menghela napas dan sesekali memerhatikan jam. Entah apa yang ia khawatirkan, hanya saja karena hal itu rangkaian bunga yang seharusnya sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu hingga sekarang masih tetap sedia kala, tak terlalu banyak perubahan.

"Ino."

Sebuah suara yang membuat sang pemilik mata indah sebiru samudera mendongak dan bernapas lega. Ia tinggalkan pekerjaannya dan lebih memilih menghampiri seorang pria dewasa yang berada di depan toko bunganya.

"Terlambat. Kau membuatku khawatir."

Sang tamu hanya menampilkan senyum tipis, khasnya. Pria itu kemudian mengecup kening Ino sekilas dan menatap wanita yang sekarang telah memerah. "Maaf. Aku tadi masih harus membujuk Sarada."

Ino mengangguk. "Yah aku mengerti. Aku hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu di jalan. _Ne_ , ayo masuk. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan."

"Jadi kalian belum sarapan?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke sembari memasuki kediaman Ino. Sedangkan yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tak kunjung menjawab karena sibuk menutup pintu toko dan membalikkan papan pemberitahuan menjadi _'Closed'_.

Setelah dirasanya selesai, Ino mendekati Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan pria itu. "Bukankah sudah menjadi tradisi kita sarapan bersama?" Ino berujar disertai tawa kecil.

"Tapi kalian bisa sarapan duluan, tak perlu menungguku," Sasuke menduduki dirinya di kursi meja makan. _Onyx_ -nya terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Ino yang mempersiapkan peralatan untuk sarapan mereka yang telat.

"Kami tidak mau. Toh, kami masih bisa menahan lapar," Ino mengikuti Sasuke untuk duduk. "Inojin! Ayo sarapan. Sasuke- _jisan_ sudah datang!" teriak Ino memanggil seseorang yang tak lama kemudian memunculkan batang hidungnya. Seorang anak lelaki tinggi, berkulit pucat, rambut _blonde_ , beriris _aquamarine_ dan tentu saja tampan itu langsung tersenyum lebar begitu berada di ruang makan.

" _Ji-san_!" teriaknya girang. Inojin berlari dan langsung memeluk Sasuke yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Inojin, sudah hafal betul dengan tingkah sang bocah.

"Apa kabar jagoan?" tanya Sasuke mengacak-acak rambut pirang Inojin.

"Tidak baik," Inojin menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak baik? Punya masalah di sekolah, hmm?"

"Tidak baik karena seminggu ini _Ji-san_ tak pernah mengunjungiku!"

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan alis namun detik selanjutnya ialah tawa kecil khas-nya keluar. "Kau rindu pada _Ji-san_?"

Kembali Inojin mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Aku tidak punya teman bermain. _Okaa-san_ terlalu sibuk mengurusi toko." Giliran Ino yang tertawa kecil melihat sang putra yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ya, putranya.

"Bukannya ada Shikadai dan Chouchou? Kau bisa bermain dengan mereka," Sasuke memberi saran.

"Shikadai lebih suka tidur dan Chouchou lebih memilih makan daripada bermain. Apalagi Chouchou sering menghabiskan uangku untuk makan. Huh, menyebalkan."

Kali ini bukan lagi tawa kecil yang keluar dari dua orang dewasa di ruangan itu, melainkan tawa geli akibat mendengar cerita bocah yang kadang mempunyai pikiran orang dewasa.

"Jadi, sebagai permintaan maaf, Ji-san harus setiap hari mengunjungi Inojin," bocah lelaki itu makin erat memeluk leher Sasuke.

"Sayang, Sasuke- _jisan_ kan harus bekerja," Ino berusaha memberi pengertian pada putranya. Ia tentu tidak mau Inojin merepotkan Sasuke, ia sadar betul kalau Sasuke punya tanggung jawab lain.

"Kalau begitu, setiap lima hari sekali?"

"Sayang..." tegur Ino.

"Umm empat hari sekali? Ah tidak, tiga? Kalau tidak bisa, dua?" Inojin terus memerhatikan sang ibu yang memberikan 'senyuman' cantik padanya. Maka ia pun menghela napas pasrah. Ia kemudian menunduk lesu dan rangkulannya pada leher Sasuke mengendur. "Kalau begitu, tiap hari minggu saja _Ji-san_ menemui Inojin."

Dan karena mimik lesu Inojin itu pula, membuat Sasuke yang minim ekspresi kembali tertawa. Entahlah, apapun yang bocah berumur 8 tahun ini lakukan, selalu dapat membuatnya mengeluarkan berbagai macam ekspresi.

"Baiklah. _Ji-san_ akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tiap hari, kan? Itu tak masalah."

Jawaban Sasuke sontak menerbitkan senyum lebar di pipi pucat Inojin dan kerutan alis pada wajah sang ibu.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau tak perlu seperti itu, Sasuke."

" _Okaa-san_ ," Inojin menoleh pada sang ibu dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Seharusnya _Okaa-san_ senang karena _Ji-san_ mau menemui Inojin setiap hari."

"Kan _Okaa-san_ sudah katakan, _Ji-san_ juga harus kerja."

"Tapi," kali ini Inojin menghadap Sasuke lagi. " _Ji-san_ bisa membagi waktu kan? Misalnya _Ji-san_ ke sini setelah pulang kerja?"

"Itu juga tidak bisa, Inojin," Ino tetap berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Tidak apa, Ino. Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan tiap hari bersama kalian."

Ibu muda itu mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah memindahkan Inojin yang dari pangkuannya ke kursi di sebelahnya. "Ayo, kita makan. Tidak baik membuat makanan selezat ini menunggu. _Itadakimasu._ "

" _Ne, itadakimasu_!" ucap Inojin semangat kemudian mengambil sumpit dan mulai mengambil tempura yang telah tersedia. _Aquamarine_ Ino hanya mampu menatap interaksi putra dan lelaki yang begitu dicintainya. Sasuke yang begitu telaten membantu Inojin mengambil makanan, bahkan sesekali membersihkan mulut Inojin dari nasi yang menempel.

Sungguh, pemandangan yang menentramkan hatinya. Namun tetap saja, rasa khawatir tetap menjalar dihatinya. Pernyataan Sasuke yang akan tiap hari mengunjungi mereka membuatnya merasa kurang nyaman. Bukan karena ia tak senang-sungguh, ia senang apalagi jika putranya juga senang- tapi ia tetap memikirkan orang lain yang menjadi tanggung jawab Sasuke. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak lebih memerhatikan mereka daripada anak kandungnya sendiri.

'Sarada...' _inner_ Ino.

0-0-0-0-0

Jemari lentik Ino menyeka bulir keringat yang menetes di pelipisnya. Sehabis memberesi dapur membuatnya merasa gerah ditambah udara panas menambah penderitaannya sekarang. Ia harus segera menyegarkan diri sebelum memberesi rumah dan kemudian menjaga toko, dan terakhir ialah menjemput Inojin di sekolahnya. Sempat terpikir untuk menyuruh Sasuke saja yang menjemput putranya seperti yang dilakukannya pagi tadi-mengantar Inojin-. Namun ia urungkan mengingat Sasuke pasti sibuk dengan urusan kantor dan Ino tidak ingin menambah pekerjaan sang Uchiha.

Maka, Ino langsung melesat ke kamarnya dan mengambil handuk dan baju ganti dari dalam lemari. Namun gerakan untuk menutup pintu lemari bercat putih tersebut terhenti ketika _aquamarine_ -nya menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing namun sudah lama ia tak lihat berada disela tumpukan bajunya. Letak benda tersebut begitu tersembunyi hingga wajar saja Ino baru melihatnya lagi.

Tangan Ino terjulur. Dompet. Ya, sebuah dompet berwarna _soft_ ungu dan bermotif bunga lavender.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga," gumam Ino membuka dompet lamanya.

Di sana terdapat sebuah foto pernikahan. Seorang wanita bersurai _blonde_ nampak cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih simple dengan mahkota bunga menghiasi kepalanya. Wanita itu merangkul mesra seorang pemuda berambut hitam pekat dan berkulit pucat yang nampak gagah dengan setelah jas berwarna senada dengan sang wanita. Wajah kedua mempelai diselimuti rasa bahagia. Sang wanita tersenyum lebar dan sang pria tersenyum simpul, namun Ino yakin itu adalah senyum tulus mengingat sang pria yang selalu menggunakan topeng penuh kepalsuan.

Sebuah taman menjadi background foto tersebut. Dan di sudut kanan foto tertera sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat aquamarine-nya berkaca.

 _Sai &Ino. Now&future. _

Ino sontak membekap mulutnya, membiarkan sepasang pakaiannya jatuh ke lantai. Air matanya berhasil jatuh. Hatinya bergetar, rasa sesak itu kembali hadir dan berhasil mencabik hatinya. Ingin ia menghentikan tangisannya namun tetap saja air mata terus keluar seiring dengan memori bagai _roll_ film terus berputar di otaknya.

Kejadian 8 tahun silam yang membuat dunianya hancur. Yang membuat dirinya seperti sekarang ini. Yang membuat Inojin merasakan kepedihan yang belum layak dirasakannya.

"Hiks," bahu Ino bergetar. Kepalanya tertunduk, ia biarkan helaian poni panjangnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kacau. Ia dekap dompetnya dan dalam hati terus berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tak boleh lagi menangis. Ia sudah berjanji pada Sai bahwa ia akan kuat dan akan selalu kuat demi Inojin, putra satu-satunya dan harta mereka yang paling berharga.

"Ino, kau harus kuat! Hiks... Harus kuat demi Inojin!" ujar Ino berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi ia kembali melihat foto tersebut. Sungguh, ia merindukan ayah Inojin. Dalam hati selalu bertanya mengapa _Kami-sama_ begitu cepat mengambil pria yang sangat baik padanya?

Terlalu hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri sampai-sampai Ino tak menyadari pintu kamarnya yang terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria tampan dengan setelan jas hitam yang nampak cocok.

Pria itu-Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan alis melihat Ino yang terisak. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mendekati Ino dan langsung mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Ada apa?"

Ino terkejut dan sontak menoleh ke belakang, mendapati wajah Sasuke yang hanya beberapa _centi_ darinya.

"Sasuke?"

"Kenapa kau menangis hmm?" tanya Sasuke sembari menghapus cairan _liquid_ yang terus saja lolos dari sepasang mata Ino. "Kau boleh ceritakan."

"Aku tak apa," Ino menggeleng. "Aku hanya rindu pada Sai."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat dan _onyx_ -nya kemudian menangkap selembar foto ditangan Ino. Tanpa perlu diberitahu, ia tahu benda itulah penyebab kerinduan Ino pada Sai saat ini.

"Sai tidak akan suka kau bersedih."

"Kau benar."

"Jadi berhentilah menangis," Sasuke melepas dekapannya dan mengacak rambut Ino. Sedangkan Ino tertawa kecil lalu menghapus airmata yang masih meleleh. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

"Kau tahu..."

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Sai karena beraninya mempunyai perasaan ini padamu."

Ino terdiam, merasa kurang enak dengan mimik yang ditampilkan pria dewasa itu sekarang, "Sasuke, kau-"

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Aku masih butuh pendamping, masih butuh kasih sayang dari seorang wanita."

Ino mengernyit heran dengan tingkah Sasuke saat ini yang terlihat banyak bicara.

"Aku juga masih butuh seorang wanita untuk mengurusiku, bukan hanya aku namun juga Sarada."

"..."

"Maka dari itu setelah mengantar Inojin tadi, aku ke makam Sai."

"Eh? Ke makam Sai? Buat apa?"

"Meminta izin padanya agar aku bisa menikahimu."

TBC

 **A/N: Whaa apaan ini? Maafkan daku yang malah buat fic lagi padahal yang 'Fujoshi' aja telat T.T Ide ini udah lama bersarang tapi baru sekarang terealisasikan so jadilah fic pendek nan aneh ini. Fic ini mungkin akan berfokus pada Sarada(walau Sarada belum muncul) dan Ino, yah seputar masalah keluarga gitu, konfliknya gk terlalu berat. Mungkin readers-san udah bisa nebak gimana alurnya ^^**

 **Sengaja dipendekkin mau lihat gimana komentar para readers hehheehe jika positif kuusahakan update secepatnya tapi gk janji yaa takutnya molor lagi =,="**

 **Yosh... RnR Please, Minna…**


End file.
